The Time is 659
by poppyfields13
Summary: Chad is in love with his best friend, but after befriending Ryan Evans he wonders if he might be in love with the wrong person.
1. PART ONE

_A/N: This is a two part story and my first High School Musical fic. __I have had this story in my head ever since seeing the first movie, and I just had to write it the way I originally planned, it's pre-HSM2._

_**Part One**_

When Gabriella Montez came to East High, Chad hated her. And he hated the damn school musical. Because both things had Troy slipping further and further away from him. He was extremely jealous that Troy was spending all of his time with Gabriella rather than the team…than _him_.

Of course, his excuse for his escalating resentment was that he was concerned about the team. And everyone else bought this because, when was Chad ever concerned about anything but basketball?

The thing was, Chad didn't only care about basketball…he cared about Troy. Basketball was something that kept him close to Troy, and that was why he revelled in it. But when he saw Troy lose his concentration, he got scared. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

So he tried to sabotage his best friend's relationship with Gabriella. And he succeeded. And he was overjoyed he had his friend back by his side. But his euphoria didn't last long, because he _knew_ Troy, and he knew Troy wasn't happy.

When Chad saw the sad look on Troy's face when he wouldn't sit with Chad at lunch that day, he knew he had done the wrong thing. He had been selfish. He hadn't cared about Troy's feelings…just his own.

Chad loved his best friend. Chad was _in love_ with his best friend. And that day he realised that he would never have him. He realised no matter what he did to try and keep Troy away from Gabriella, it wouldn't make a single bit of difference if Troy didn't love him in return.

All Chad had accomplished was making his best friend hurt. And he knew that he would rather see Troy happy and with Gabriella, than not happy…and with no-one.

-

Chad had asked Taylor out, in the hope that it would help him get over his impending homosexuality, and more importantly the crush he had on his unattainable best friend.

However, he came to very much regret this decision. He liked Taylor well enough…but she just wasn't _him_. He and Taylor both knew that they didn't have a future. They had no chemistry. They were just two friends that kept each other company…because neither of them liked the left out feeling they had when Troy and Gabriella started dating.

Chad especially disliked all the free time he had once Troy started rehearsing for 'Twinkle Towne'. Even Taylor was often too busy to hang out with him. However much he despised them, he found himself looking forward to his ritual Saturday night double dates with Taylor, Troy and Gabriella. It was the only quality time he got to spend with Troy.

Chad found himself alone a lot of the time…which meant he often found himself in the state of self reflection. Something he previously had avoided at all costs. And even though Chad knew he couldn't have him…the more he fell for his best friend.

-

One day after school, Chad had just finished saying goodbye to Troy and was watching him walk down the deserted corridor toward the theatre; he was so enthralled with Troy's graceful stroll that he failed to notice that a completely different boy was standing behind him.

"You're wasting your time, you know," said the voice fluidly.

Chad whipped his head around and came face to face with Ryan Evans. "What are you talking about?" Chad demanded, feigning complete ignorance.

"Troy. He is absolutely smitten with Gabriella Montez," said Ryan matter-of-factly. Being from the theatre he was immune to Chad's amateur acting skills.

"So, what do I care?" Chad continued in the vain hope that Ryan would believe his lies.

Ryan raised his eyebrows annoyingly, and Chad felt himself going red. This boy could see right through him and it was unnerving. Was he that obvious? Or did Ryan just have some kind of sixth sense?

"I can't believe _you _of all people are trying to imply that _I_ am gay!" Chad snarled.

"You said it, not me." Ryan replied.

Chad huffed incredulously.

Ryan continued, "I have never tried to deny my sexuality, whereas _you_ obviously are." He paused and watched Chad's face start to distort with rage, and decided to try a different tactic. "Look, despite what you might think, I just want to help you. If you ever want to talk about it, I am willing to listen." And he turned on his heel and made his way down the hall.

Something about this offer left Chad feeling quite defeated. Ryan definitely wasn't scholastic decathlon material…but he wasn't a fool. And Chad realised he needed him. "Ryan…wait!" Chad called out.

Chad expected Ryan to have some sort of Evans-ish smirk on his face when he turned back to face him…but he didn't. He looked friendly.

"Um…What would Sharpay say if she knew you were offering me…friendship, right now?" Chad asked, staring down at his feet.

"Friendship?" said Ryan, the predicted smirk appearing at his lips, "Who said anything about friendship?"

Again, Chad blushed. But Ryan soon put him out of his misery as he started giggling, "I'm just kidding!"

Chad gave Ryan a wary look, and wondered what he was getting himself into. "Ha Ha," he said dryly, "So what about Sharpay?"

Ryan looked slightly perturbed at Chad's insistence of an answer. He thought for a minute before saying, "She doesn't own me," though he didn't seem so confident with his reply.

He studied Chad for another moment before pulling his cell phone from his bag, and asking Chad for his number. As the boys exchanged numbers Chad knew that his life was about to change. He didn't know what this unusual alliance with the Evans boy was, or what it meant. But he knew it was important.

-

Soon Chad was spending the free time he would ordinarily be spending with Troy, with Ryan. Ryan had plenty of spare time too as he wasn't the lead in the musical this year. However Ryan wasn't holding a grudge about this the way his sister was, and so was able to take an objective view on Chad's predicament.

Chad could tell Ryan anything without feeling judged. He actually felt quite relieved to be letting out his deepest secrets. Things he had never told anyone. And he felt surprisingly comfortable doing so.

Chad supposed Ryan was such a great listener probably because his sister never let him say anything. But the fact that Ryan hardly ever spoke about himself did not go unnoticed by Chad.

At first they only ever talked about Chad and his problems. But Chad eventually noticed that they never talked about _Ryan_. Chad had never before considered Ryan to be anything other than 'The Drama King' or 'Sharpay's brother'. But the more he hung out with Ryan the more he came to like him, and so the more he wanted to know about him.

Ryan always seemed to change the subject whenever their conversations turned to him, however. And Chad had officially made it one of his goals to learn as much as he could about the more submissive Evans child when…Troy and Gabriella had a fight.

And Troy all of a sudden was interested in Chad again. Chad couldn't deny that he wasn't pleased to be spending so much time with his best friend again. But he also felt guilty when he started turning down Ryan's invitations to hang out together. Chad knew he wasn't being fair to Ryan, especially after the promise he had made to himself about the blonde boy, but his ever growing lusts towards Troy were clouding his judgement.

-

One Friday afternoon, as Chad was removing unopened textbooks from his locker unenthusiastically telling himself he must study over the weekend, Ryan appeared beside him in that all too familiar way.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Ryan! Oh, hi. Nothing, how bout you?" Chad asked absentmindedly as he searched his locker for anything else he might need for the weekend.

"Not much. Wanna hang out tonight?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"Sorry, dude. I can't, Troy and I are practicing at his house," Chad said.

"Oh," said Ryan, obviously disappointed.

Chad turned to Ryan to say something reassuring…his stomach squirming at the downcast look upon Ryan's face. He was just about to say something, when they were joined by another boy with floppy brown hair.

"Hey Chad!" said Troy, slapping his best friend on the back. "Hi Ryan," he added after noticing who Chad was talking to.

"Hi," said Ryan shortly, "See you later Chad."

Chad watched Ryan walk off, his back uncharacteristically slouched. And Chad still had that squirming feeling in his stomach.

All afternoon Chad was distracted. He felt terrible for neglecting Ryan. And the thing was he knew what it felt like, because only a week ago Troy had been doing the same thing to him.

But that night something happened that Chad was not expecting, and his guilty feelings about Ryan were smothered by something else.

Troy and Chad went to Troy's bedroom to watch a movie. Chad, of course, wasn't paying much attention as he was either fretting over Ryan or nervously watching Troy and despising himself for liking his best friend.

He was in a trance of self loathing when something shocked him back into a deformed reality. Something that was not meant to be happening – was. Something he never thought possible. Troy Bolton was kissing him.

He sat frozen on the bed as Troy kissed him. He wanted so badly just to melt into the kiss, but for some strange reason he found that he couldn't. He watched Troy kiss him, the other boy had his eyes closed and seemed thoroughly content with what was happening. But to Chad…it felt wrong and he didn't know why.

Finally Troy pulled away and looked into Chad's eyes. "I know you like me Chad," he whispered.

"How…how do you know?" Chad stammered in reply.

"I um…overheard you and Ryan talking about it," Troy answered uncomfortably.

"When?!" demanded Chad.

"The other day…anyway…it doesn't matter. We can be together," he said leaning in for another kiss.

But Chad pulled away. He didn't know why he couldn't kiss Troy at that moment, because he wanted to, but something was telling him not to. And that something felt a lot like the guilty feeling he had associated with Ryan.

Everything that Chad wanted had just been handed to him on a silver platter. Yet he wasn't sure that it was what he wanted anymore.

"I need to think about this," he told Troy before bolting from his room.

-

All weekend Chad ignored the calls and text messages he received from both Troy and Ryan. A week ago if Troy had kissed him the first thing he would have done (after kissing Troy back hungrily, of course) would be to tell Ryan about it. But he kept his kiss with Troy to himself. He felt like he couldn't tell Ryan about this. He wasn't sure why, but that was nothing new, he wasn't sure about a lot of things.

Again, he felt like he was all alone.

-

Chad avoided facing his problem (and Troy and Ryan) all week long, until after basketball practice on Thursday he was cornered by Troy.

"Make up your mind," he said before disappearing into the showers.

But Chad didn't make his mind up, and again he spent his whole weekend alone. He actually got some studying done

-

On Monday afternoon they had another basketball practice. Troy was waiting for Chad after he had finished his shower. He could no longer escape. He quickly got dressed, trying to cover himself with his towel, something he never had done before. However Troy sat with his back to him waiting until he was clothed, to speak.

"Chad? I really need to know," Troy said in the less demanding voice he had used on Thursday, this time his tone was more pleading. They were both standing very close to each other against the lockers.

"Why?" Chad asked, well aware that he sounded like a spoilt little child.

"I thought you wanted me?" Troy asked quietly.

"I do! I …did. I don't know!" cried Chad shrilly.

"Well, I am not waiting around forever for you to figure out if you want me or not!" Troy said indignantly, "Gabriella wants me back…and if you don't make up your mind soon, I'm going back to her."

"So you're not even gay?" Chad hissed.

"I…well…I guess I'm bi? I still like girls. But I want you more Chad…" he said, leaning in to kiss him.

"No!" Chad squeaked, pushing his best friend away. "I still don't know. Besides I don't want you if you are only _half_ interested in me!"

"It's not like that! You know it's you I want! But I can't wait around forever. You have until seven o'clock tonight." Troy said, and again, leaned in to kiss Chad, and that time Chad accepted it.

He had to admit he was lost in that kiss. He had wanted it so badly for so long. He passionately sucked at Troy's lips, pulling the other boy's body to his own. Troy pushed Chad against the lockers. He unzipped Chad's jeans and thrust his hand down the front, running his hand over Chad's soft underwear that were still slightly damp, as Chad had neglected to dry himself properly in his haste to dress after his shower. Chad moaned at the sensation and moved his head away from Troy, exposing his neck, which Troy quickly took advantage of, sucking and biting at the flesh.

And then Troy was gone. And Chad was left leaning against the locker panting and desperately wanting more. He wondered if Troy had done that on purpose.

Chad was extremely confused by Troy's actions. He knew that if he didn't go to Troy then they would probably lose their friendship and if they got together it would either be really great…or a disaster and they would lose their friendship _that_ way. Chad was mad at himself for ever falling for his best friend, it was probably the worst thing he could have possibly done.

But after their talk Chad realised there was a lot he didn't actually know about Troy. He would never have expected Troy to…_blackmail_ him in that way. The pressure of the deadline made him feel nauseous. And when he thought about what Troy had said about Gabriella…that he would go back to her if Chad rejected him. He wondered if that was just to add pressure to him, or if Troy would actually do that. Chad didn't agree with that at all and wasn't sure if he wanted to be with a guy that would do that.

_I wonder what Ryan would do…Ryan_! Chad finally decided it was time to talk to Ryan about his dilemma.

-

Chad was in luck. He found Ryan in the auditorium. He had been helping with the set design. Ryan seemed surprised to see him, but didn't hesitate to go outside with him to talk.

Chad wondered for a minute if Ryan would be mad at him for not speaking to him in over a week. But if he was angry he didn't say anything about it and Chad was grateful. He wasn't sure if he could handle Ryan being upset with him on top of everything else.

They chose a spot to sit under a big tree. Chad spilled out everything. And Ryan listened with superb attention, the way he always did. _I should have known I could rely on Ryan_.

"What do you think I should do?" Chad finally asked.

"Chad! You know I can't answer that for you!" Ryan said, and Chad was quite mystified to see the pale boy blush.

"Yeah I know," Chad replied, "But…it's just so hard!" He checked his watch, "I only have two and a half hours left!"

"You deserve someone who appreciates you," Ryan said, "If you think Troy is that person, then…I guess you should go for it."

Chad thought about this for a moment. He had always thought Troy was perfect, and if Chad was ever lucky enough to have him, _he_ would be the undeserving one. He had finally seen Troy's flaws, but that didn't mean that he didn't deserve Chad, did it? Chad, himself had many flaws.

Before he could contemplate this further, Ryan had leaned in and kissed him. Chad reacted much the same way as he had the first time Troy had kissed him, but this time he noticed Ryan also had his eyes open. Ryan was obviously as scared as he was…he wasn't as confident as Troy. Troy was comfortable with closing his eyes because, well, he was _Troy Bolton _he probably never opened his eyes when kissing anyone. Chad felt very close to Ryan in that moment…as he stared into those bright blue eyes.

Ryan was the first to pull away, and he whispered into Chad's ear, "You should know how I feel about you before you make your decision."

And then he was gone, and Chad's situation had become even more complex.

-

As soon as Chad had gotten home he had slumped on his bed, and had not moved an inch since. His mind had been racing the whole time.

He had wanted Troy for so long, Troy who knew so much about him. His _best friend_…wasn't this just _meant_ to happen? Hadn't his prayers been answered?

And then there was Ryan. Ryan had kissed him. Ryan liked him…he supposed he should have seen that coming, but he had never been that perceptive. Had Ryan Evans really been falling for him the whole time he had been whining about Troy?

But if he had Troy it could be magical. He had already experienced how Troy could make him feel physically. And he had liked it a lot. And wasn't it just an obvious next step up from the relationship they already had?

But maybe it was _Ryan _who he was meant to be with? Ryan who had been right under his nose the whole time? But he still didn't actually _know_ anything about Ryan.

But Troy… he had to seize this opportunity to be with him didn't he?

Chad glanced at his alarm clock. It was 6.34. He still had enough time. He remained staring at the ceiling for another few minutes before rising from his bed. It had been light when he had arrived home but it was now dark. Chad hadn't even noticed his room turn black over the hours because he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts. He turned on his bedroom light then proceeded to put on his shoes and jacket.

After a quick bathroom stop he left his house and started walking down the dark street. The air was quite chilly and stung his face in a refreshing way…he felt alert, and extraordinarily sure of what he was doing.

He knew. He knew what he wanted. He was walking to _his_ house.

Chad checked his watch. 6.49.

A gust of wind swept across his face and pulled his unruly hair in several different directions. He smiled to himself and continued walking.

He reached his destination and looked up at the house. He checked his watch. 6.58.

He opened the gate and made his way up the footpath; he climbed the steps of the porch and rang the doorbell. He was surprisingly free of nerves.

Chad checked his watch. 6.59

The door opened and there stood….

_**To be continued….**_

_A/N: Rating may go up in next chapter. Troy may be a little bit out of character in this fic (but come on, no-one can be _that_ nice all the time!) I didn't do it intentionally it just turned out that way. I hope you liked it anyway!_


	2. PART TWO

**WARNING**** this chapter is rated M for sex scenes. I urge you to take this seriously…DO NOT READ if you are uncomfortable with intimate homosexual relationships. **

**-**

**_Part two_**

_Chad checked his watch. 6.59_

_The door opened and there stood…._

_Ugh, Sharpay_. Chad's huge grin faltered, as she stared at him with a distasteful expression. _Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to get used to seeing her a lot more_, thought Chad with just as much distaste.

"Uh…is Ryan home?" Chad asked hopefully.

Sharpay simply grunted in response but moved aside to let Chad in the door. "RYAN!" she summoned deafeningly. Chad winced, and stood nervously in the Evans hallway waiting for Ryan's emergence.

Ryan soon wandered into the room looking bewildered…until he saw Chad. Chad took notice that Ryan was wearing simple grey sweatpants and a t-shirt; there was not a single grandpa or Michael Jackson-ish hat in sight. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks slightly flushed…and he looked beautiful. Chad wondered how he could have missed how attractive he was. He supposed it was because he had been too fixated on Troy.

Ryan gave the huge clock that was hanging from the wall a deliberate look, and turned back to Chad to say, "It's seven o'clock." It was very much a statement, but his eyes were questioning.

"Yeah…I know." Chad replied, trying to answer Ryan with his own eyes. To tell him what he was unable to say with his voice.

Sharpay, who both boys had forgotten was still there, cleared her throat, "What is going on?" she demanded. "_Chad_, what are you doing at _my_ house?" she asked pompously.

"I thought that was obvious," Chad replied with equal haughtiness, "I'm here to see _Ryan_."

"Ryan! What are you doing fraternising with muscle-heads such as this?" she asked, pointing at Chad as if he were some sort of rodent.

Chad was about to retort, but instead he decided to see how Ryan was going to react to the question. He glanced at Ryan who just rolled his eyes, and then he finally moved from the spot in the hallway where he had seemed to be frozen, grabbed Chad's wrist and dragged him up the stairs, leaving a (uncharacteristically) speechless Sharpay behind them.

Chad stood in the middle of Ryan's room grinning at him as Ryan closed the door. But Ryan didn't seem as ecstatic to see Chad as Chad had assumed he would be.

"Why aren't you at Troy's?" he asked suspiciously.

Chad's mouth literally dropped open in surprise. "Ryan! I chose you…I _choose_ you," he rephrased.

Ryan continued to watch him sceptically. "You choose me?" he asked disbelievingly, "instead of Troy Bolton? _Troy_, the guy you have been lusting after for so long? You didn't go over there first, and then came over here when something bad happened?"

Chad frowned realising his internal battle over who he was going to pick had been _completely_ his own…Ryan didn't have any idea Chad was really contemplating him as an option. Everything Chad had shared with Ryan had been about Troy, and Chad grasped that he shouldn't be that surprised with Ryan's reaction – even if he was disappointed by it.

"Sorry…maybe I should explain?" Chad asked him.

"That would be good," said Ryan, indicating with his hands for Chad to take a seat upon his bed.

Chad sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, feeling slightly under attack as Ryan had remained standing. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed protectively over his chest.

"Ryan, I…I went home and I thought about a lot of things this afternoon. But every single thought I had…it always led to you. I realised the reason I couldn't decide if I wanted to be with Troy was because I wanted to be with you instead. But I'm an idiot and I couldn't figure that out before today! I guess it was the kiss…"

Chad stopped talking to take in the triumphant look that took over Ryan's face when Chad had mentioned the kiss. Understanding dawned upon him and he laughed, "You knew! You knew if you kissed me, I would pick you!"

"Of course I didn't _know_!" said Ryan, "But from everything you told me about Troy, I knew you didn't want him…even if you didn't know that yourself. I didn't necessarily think kissing you would make you like me, just make you know that you didn't _have_ to be with Troy."

"Kissing me didn't make me like you," Chad said.

The smirk died from Ryan's face instantly.

Chad chuckled, "I already liked you! I just hadn't realised!"

Ryan sighed in relief and narrowed his eyes at Chad in fake contempt. However, despite his skills in acting he was unable to hide his smile for very long and started giggling along with Chad. He slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down beside him – very close, but not quite touching.

They grinned at each other but there was still something on Chad's mind. Although this had pretty much been the deciding factor for Chad, it was still bugging him and he had to ask Ryan about it: "If you knew Troy and I weren't meant to be together, why did you tell me to go out with him?"

"I never said that! I said that if you thought he was the right person then you should," Ryan replied.

"Even though you _knew_ he wasn't the right person?" Chad asked.

"Well…yeah," said Ryan shrugging.

"But why?" Chad thought he knew, but wanted Ryan to say it.

"Because you still had to make the decision for yourself, I couldn't tell you not to go out with him," he said.

Chad beamed at Ryan. Ryan's selflessness was essentially what had made Chad understand it was him who he was meant to be with. The biggest difference between Ryan and Troy was that Ryan had been selfless…and Troy had been selfish.

Chad knew that he could count on Ryan and it had surprisingly been his _best friend _who had let him down. And it actually wasn't the first time Troy had let him down either, but Chad had always turned a blind eye to this behaviour because he had liked Troy so much and refused to see anything but the good in him.

However clichéd it was, Chad knew that his desire for Troy had just been an infatuation. He hadn't loved the real Troy, just the image he had created of him. But what he had with Ryan was _real_.

"But…even though I couldn't tell you not to choose Troy…I still could kiss you. You know, to nudge you in the right direction," Ryan said slyly.

_Ok, Maybe Ryan __isn't _completely_ selfless, but..._Chad figured he could pardon that small detail. "There's nothing wrong with flaws," he said and leaned in to kiss his chosen one.

-

Five minutes later both boys were laying across Ryan's bed kissing each other passionately when Chad's cell phone vibrated in his jeans pocket.

"Oooh, what was that!" Ryan moaned seductively.

"Oh crap!" was Chad's reply.

He opened the phone to answer. "Hi Mom!" he squeaked, and even though she couldn't see the position he was in, he blushed frightfully nonetheless.

His mother had arrived home from work to find the house cold and dark and didn't remember saying he could go anywhere that afternoon and where the hell was he?

Chad apologised sheepishly and told her he would be home shortly. He looked over at Ryan who was still lying down on his bed and was staring up at Chad intently.

Chad made a funny face and imitated his mother in an unflattering high pitched voice, "Where are you? Did I say you could go out on a school night? No mister, I certainly did not! You get your backside home this instant!"

Ryan burst out laughing and pulled Chad back down beside him, "You should have said 'Sorry Mom, I'm making out with my boyfriend here, don't wait up!'"

Chad smiled and turned his head to face Ryan, "Boyfriend?"

"Um…yeah, I mean…you _are_ my boyfriend now, right?" Ryan asked uncertainly.

Chad laughed, "Of course! Yeah…You're my boyfriend. Hmmm, it sorta sounds weird but…I like it." He rolled onto his side so that he could stare straight into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I like it too," said Ryan.

Chad sighed, "I wish I didn't have to go…do you wanna hang out tomorrow after school?"

Ryan instantly lost his smile and abruptly sat up again. "I can't tomorrow," he said quietly.

"How come?" Chad asked with a frown, also sitting up. He remembered Ryan's previous refusal to talk about anything other than Chad or drama.

Ryan heaved a great big sigh, "Well…I guess I can tell you. Promise you won't laugh?"

Chad promised, crossing his heart to emphasise his sincerity.

"Uh…I have remedial reading lessons," said Ryan blushing.

"What?"

"Remedial reading." Ryan replied blandly.

"How come I never knew this?" Chad asked.

"Well, it never came up because they are usually during your basketball practices. And anyway I didn't exactly want you to know that I'm stupid," said Ryan defensively.

"You're not stupid!" said Chad, almost _angrily_.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at Chad's outburst but then sighed, "Yeah I know. I'm actually dyslexic."

"Really?" asked Chad, "so is that why you never want to talk about yourself, because you think you're stupid? Ryan!" Chad said his name with a mixture of exasperation, amusement, rebuke and affection.

Ryan made a sort of half nodding, half shrugging gesture and Chad had to hold back from just engulfing him in an enormous hug.

"Why did you think I would care about that?" Chad asked, "I mean did you really believe I would think any less of you because of it?"

"I don't know," Ryan replied, looking towards the ground embarrassedly.

"Besides, I'm not exactly a brainiac either!" Chad said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"I _know_ but you don't have to have extra reading lessons just to keep up with the curriculum!" Ryan whined; it was obviously a sensitive subject. However, his vulnerability just made him all the more endearing in Chad's eyes.

"Come here," Chad demanded pulling the fair-haired boy closer to him, grazing his lips across the other boy's. Chad physically felt Ryan relax into his arms, their bodies melted into each other.

It hadn't been like that with Troy. Troy had always made it clear he was in charge, Troy was rough and intentional. Ryan on the other hand was mellow. He had no preconceived notions of their actions and reactions.

Both boys had their eyes effortlessly closed…they were comfortable embraced in each other's arms.

Chad gave Ryan one last kiss, and then pulled himself away with great exertion.

"This isn't over," Chad warned as he lifted himself from the bed and skipped from the room, leaving Ryan staring up at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face, already dreaming about their next encounter.

-

On his way home Chad checked his phone for any missed calls, but he didn't have any. Even though he wouldn't have known what to say to Troy if he called, he was a little disappointed that Troy hadn't tried to contact him. Actually…he was rather angry. How important could Chad have actually been to Troy if he hadn't even bothered to see why Chad hadn't turned up?

But then he thought about what he had done. Troy was probably feeling really crappy about himself right then. He had obviously thought Chad was going to show up and when he hadn't Troy would have felt pretty rejected.

No matter what had happened Chad still didn't want to lose his best friend. The high he had been feeling after being with Ryan died and he started to feel lousy again.

-

The next day it was obvious Troy was trying to avoid him. Every single class they had together he turned up late and then ran from the room as soon as class was over.

He wasn't in the cafeteria at lunch. Chad sat at his regular table hoping Troy would show up. Then when the bell rang and Troy hadn't made an appearance Chad was pissed off that he hadn't just sat with Ryan.

He hadn't got to see Ryan much all day either. However when they had seen each other during the classes they did have together, neither of them got much work done as they were both furiously flirting throughout the whole lesson. Every time they passed each other in the halls they gave each other tempting glances. Chad was having so much fun he almost forgot about Troy. Almost.

When the school day ended Chad accepted that he probably wasn't going to get that much needed conversation with Troy. So when he was at his locker collecting his books he nearly had a heart attack when someone familiarly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Troy!" Chad exclaimed.

"Hi Chad. Um…I guess we need to talk?" Troy asked, actually sounding unsure of himself.

"Yeah, we definitely do. I'll walk you home?" Chad asked.

"Ok."

They walked in silence, something they had only ever done when they were mad at each other…but Troy didn't seem mad.

Finally Troy spoke, "I'm really sorry."

"What for?!" Chad asked, genuinely surprised. It had been the last thing he had expected Troy to say.

"The position I put you in…that was really unfair. Um…at first I thought that was the reason why you hadn't turned up at my house. I thought you got scared by the pressure. But then today…" he trailed off.

"What?" Chad asked eagerly.

"Well…I'm not stupid Chad. I saw what you and Ryan were doing. You went to his house last night didn't you?" Troy asked.

Chad could feel his face burning up. He had never meant for Troy to figure that out. He had wanted to tell him himself. He felt absolutely dreadful.

"Troy, I am so sorry! I was going to tell you, but I never got the chance! I probably should have gone to your house last night to tell you, but I had just figured out that it was Ryan that I wanted and I had to tell him," Chad attempted to justify what he had done.

"It's ok Chad. I get it. After you didn't come round last night I had a lot of time to think about stuff. We just wouldn't have worked. I mean…I was confused; I have been for a while. And when I discovered you liked me I thought it was the perfect solution! But then I got so aggressive about it….gah! I have just been a jerk," he finished.

Chad felt bad for Troy. He knew exactly how he felt; he had gone through all those emotions himself at some point. It was sad that neither of them had known they could talk to each other about it.

Troy continued: "I know I told you I was going to get back with Gabriella, but I don't think I should. I really should probably be alone for awhile. And it wouldn't be fair on her; it wouldn't have been fair on you if we had gone out. I just need to figure out who I am, you know? You're lucky Chad…you and Ryan. You know who you are."

Chad couldn't believe his ears. Troy Bolton was envious of him. Chad stopped walking. After a few more steps Troy stopped also, after noticing that Chad had. Chad grabbed Troy's arm and pulled him into a huge hug.

"I _do_ love you Troy, you are my best friend and I always will," said Chad, not at all embarrassed that he was choking up.

Troy pulled away and smiled bravely at Chad, even though there was a large tear rolling down his cheek. "I know you do Chad. I love you too. You are my most loyal best friend."

Both boys laughed and started walking again. As they approached Troy's house, Chad slapped him on the back, "You can talk to me about anything, ok?"

Troy nodded, "Ryan is really lucky."

Chad filled with pride, but still felt the need to correct him. "I'm lucky; I have Ryan as a boyfriend and you as my best friend. And you're lucky too," he said with a smirk, "because you have me."

Troy smiled, "I know."

-

On Friday night Ryan and Chad had their first date. It had been planned that Chad was staying the night at Ryan's, and the whole evening he wondered what he was going to get later that night.

They went to the movies and things didn't go so well. Chad's preoccupation with what he was going to do with Ryan later made him extremely nervous. He had flirtingly told Ryan that they were going to finish what they had started the other day. But those were all just _words_. He really had no idea what Ryan was expecting of him – or even what he was expecting of Ryan.

Before they had even entered the theatre Chad had managed to spill half a cup of soda down the front of his shirt and a whole bucket of popcorn all over the floor. The cinema staff were not happy.

What's more, Chad made the mistake of letting Ryan pick the movie, and of course Ryan chose…Hairspray. Chad might have been able to let the movie distract him if it was anything else, but he was still inclined to believe musicals were boring. He just couldn't get into it the way Ryan was. Plus, he kept thinking that one of the guys in the movie looked an awful lot like Troy and kept watching Ryan and hoping that he hadn't noticed.

About half way through the movie Ryan reached out to grab Chad's hand. Chad made a very audible yelping noise and jumped out of his seat. The majority of people in the theatre turned to look at him and even though it was dark, Chad was still visible and stood dead still staring at the other movie-goers with a mortified expression on his face. "Sorry," he muttered and slumped back into his seat. He was leaning down so low he could only see the top of the screen. He glanced over at Ryan who was giving him a deserved look of shock.

"What's with you?" Ryan whispered in his ear.

The hot breath on his skin befuddled him even more, and all that came out of his mouth in reply was a string of incoherent mumbles.

When the movie finally ended, Ryan and Chad decided to walk home together rather than catching a bus or getting one of Ryan's parents to pick them up. Well, _Ryan_ decided and Chad just went along with it. He also spoke hardly two words as they walked along and had his hands firmly tucked into his jacket pockets. Ryan didn't seem to notice as he was blabbering on about Hairspray and the differences between the new version, the original movie and the Broadway production.

Then Ryan hooked his arm through Chad's and Chad tripped over his own feet in surprise.

"Chad!" Ryan yelled as he dropped to his knees beside Chad who was sprawled on the sidewalk. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," replied Chad, sitting up.

"Chad _what_ is wrong? Don't you like me anymore?" Ryan asked in a small voice.

"What? Of course I do! Sorry… I have been acting like a spaz tonight, huh?"

"A little," Ryan replied honestly. He held out his hand and lifted Chad to his feet.

"I'm just nervous about…."

"About what?"

"You know…what we are going to do," Chad whispered unnecessarily, "when we get back to your house."

Ryan's eyes widened, "_Oh_! We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Chad."

"No!" Chad insisted, "I mean, I want to…I just don't know what you had in mind."

Ryan chuckled, "Why are you assuming _I_ know? You were the one who said 'This isn't over'."

"I know I did! But then I got panicky. I've never been with a guy before…or even a girl," again Chad was whispering, even though the two boys were quite alone, standing in the cold, dark street.

"Neither have I!" said Ryan.

Chad looked confused, "Really?"

"Yes! Who would I have been with?" Ryan rolled his eyes and playfully pinched Chad's cheek.

Chad grinned and leaned in to kiss his gorgeous blonde.

"Ok…now I can't wait to get home," Ryan said after they pulled away from each other.

Chad wiggled his eyebrows up and down mischievously, "Race ya!"

-

The two boys burst into Ryan's bedroom laughing and flopped onto his bed. Chad quickly tackled Ryan and started tickling him relentlessly. "I won, I won!" he taunted, "Say it!"

Ryan laughed hysterically, "I won, I won!"

"No! Say 'You won'!"

"Oh ok…I won!"

"No! Say 'Chad won'! Do it or I will keep tickling you!"

"Aah no! Ok ok, I give up, Chad you won!"

"Good!" Chad said, ceasing the tickling but not removing his hands. He had straddled Ryan as a way to tickle him with ease. It now became apparent to him just what sort of position he was in.

He moved his hands down to Ryan's waist and pulled out the shirt that had been pristinely tucked into his trousers. Ryan was now completely still, staring up at Chad to see what he would do next. He leaned down and kissed Ryan, forcing his whole face into him so that neither could breathe, but they didn't care because kissing was better.

Chad wasn't worried anymore…he knew that whatever he did with Ryan would be amazing. Just being able to touch him was enough to send shivers up his spine. Chad pushed his hands up Ryan's shirt, his hands trembling at the touch of his smooth skin.

Still straddling him, Chad ground his hips into Ryan's and was pleased to feel that his boyfriend was rapidly growing hard at the sensation.

They kissed and rubbed up against each other until they both knew it was time to do something about their…predicament. Ryan in particular did not like the idea of spoiling his trousers and told Chad this in an effort to get him to hurry up.

Chad chuckled at this declaration and began unbuttoning Ryan's shirt, kissing each new space of pale, bare flesh as he went. With each kiss Ryan moaned encouragingly and Chad quite liking the power he had over the slight boy continued to tease him.

Finally Ryan's shirt came off and the blonde moved his hand down to his pants to release the growing bulge. But Chad stopped him, determined to have the control. He swatted Ryan's hands away and slowly started to undo his belt.

But once he had successfully removed Ryan's trousers and underwear and the white boy lay stark naked across the bed, Chad's nervousness reappeared. _What now_?

Ryan sensed Chad's sudden shyness and pulled him up so that they were staring into each other's eyes. He kissed Chad so that the brown boy almost saw colours then and there. Ryan took Chad's hand and moved it down towards his crotch. "Do what you want," he whispered.

Chad gulped at the feeling beneath his fingertips and nodded. He knew what he wanted to do. He started by kissing Ryan's neck and again kissing along his abdomen but this time he didn't stop. As he took Ryan in his mouth, he grabbed Ryan's hand for reassurance, and Ryan squeezed back and let out an indulged groan.

Soon Ryan's fingernails were digging into Chad's hand and then Chad was swallowing his boyfriend's orgasm, savouring the flavour not out of duty but curiosity.

Ryan then tugged on his hand and pulled him back up to face him. He pushed Chad onto his back and urgently ripped open his jeans, eager to return the favour. He thrust his hand down Chad's pants and grabbed at him, and Chad's breath hitched with pleasure, as Ryan stroked him.

He almost forgot to breathe as bliss spread through his whole body and all he could do was focus on that hand and how it was making him feel. It wasn't like he had never experienced it before, being a teenage boy he had touched himself many times before, but having someone else touch him in that way felt so much better…and much more loving.

He began to buck his hips in sync with Ryan's movements. And then his body was numb. He felt like something was compressing him, yet felt as if he were floating at the same time. He knew he cried out in ecstasy, but couldn't stop himself from doing so and just hoped he wasn't being _too_ loud.

As Chad lay recovering, Ryan made a quick trip to the bathroom. When he returned he jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Chad. He sighed contentedly into Chad's chest, as Chad kissed his blonde hair appreciatively. The warmness of their bodies and the excitement of their frolicking had both boys in a haze of approaching sleep. But there were a few things they had to say to each other before they dozed off.

"I'm glad you chose me," Ryan whispered.

"I don't think it had anything to do with me, Ryan. I think we were just, like, meant to be together," Chad said through a yawn.

Ryan snuggled further into Chad's chest.

"Chad?"

"Mmmm?"

"Is it too soon to say that I love you?"

"Maybe…but who cares? I love you too."

**THE END**

A/N: _Of course Chad chose Ryan! Hope it wasn't too cheesy! _:-P (_heh, but if it is I can just blame the fact that it is derived from a cheesy Disney movie)_

_I couldn't __put this author's note at the beginning, what with my evil cliff hanger and all; you would have just skipped past it to see who Chad chose! You have no idea how shocked I was with your response to this story! So many alerts and reviews and favourites! I was expecting – no _hoping_ – to get maybe one or two reviews…WOW. You guys have given me an insatiable taste for them! _

_About Troy being OOC: I didn't make Troy 'evil' on purpose! Honestly! I like Troy! I don't think I made him _that_ bad…I can see his point of view. But hopefully he was redeemed in the end? _

_ooooooooo and guess what? I saw High School Musical 2 even though it hasn't come out in New Zealand yet (let's just ignore exactly _how_ I got my hands on the movie) and it was awesome! I like 'Work it out', that song Troy sings solo, and of course 'I don't dance.' And I fully agree that the switching clothes thing is very suspect._


End file.
